


Don't Stop

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: They collapse into each other, a heaving tangle of hearts and limbs.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that came to me in the middle of the night.

She's draped around him like an elegant strand of pearls. He wears her well. 

Robin's heels dig desperately into the bulk of his thighs as he drives into her. She cants her hips in search of friction and urges him forward, as their pace catches up to their racing heartbeats. 

Cormoran fills her again and again and she still cries for more. With every thrust he brings her closer to satisfaction. He can feel her giving in and whispers his encouragement, “I love you."

“Don't. Stop.” she grits out, clutching tightly to the curls at the base of his neck. Cormoran smiles, yet stays the course.

“Never,” he growls, nipping at her ear. Without warning, she detonates, quivering and clenching around his cock. The strand of pearls has come gloriously undone. He comes to the sound of his name on her lips, a song he is never tired of hearing. They collapse into each other, a heaving tangle of hearts and limbs. 

He'll _never_ stop making love to her. 

He'll _never_ stop loving her.


End file.
